Shoot, Frag or Marry
by Arukea
Summary: A random fic what can i say?


Shoot frag or marry

**Ok this idea came to me while I was playing shoot, shag or marry with my sis and her friend so this story is for you, Jazmyne and Amanda ^.^ Hehe I own nothing except my oc's Thunder Cat , Starlight and Amethyst we are a trine but they are with the Autobots plus they came up with their names so yea.**

It was Thunder Cat's b-day so Megatron let her invite Optimus, Bumblebee, Rachet and Ironhide to her little party, after hours of begging and fake crying. "_Bee come in its Thunder Cat." "Its Bee what's up Thunder?' "Well, it's my spark day and Megatron said you Optimus, Rachet and Ironhide could come to a party im having!" "Wow he really let you? Hehe ok we will be right over bee out" _

2 cycles later

"Frag this is so boring! Lets play a game or something!" yelled a very bored Starscream. "Hmm hey I heard of a human game called shoot, frag or marry we could play that!" exclaimed TC. "Ok TC but how do we play?" asked Skywarp. "Well first get in a circle then I will explain." After every one got comfortable and in a circle, they listened patiently for TC to explain the human game. "Ok since its Thunder Cats party she can start, first choose any person here then, say three names, the person you chose has to say who they would marry, kill and frag out of the three people you said got it?" it was dead silence for a good minute till Megatron growled in annoyance telling Thunder Cat to start or things will get bad real quick.

"Uh ok Bee, you get... Optimus, shockwave and... Megatron."

"Oh come on Thunder Cat that's not fair sure I would kill a Decpticon but I would also have to marry of frag one..."

"Come on Bee it will be fine trust me pwees? "Begged Thunder cat with a puppy dog look.

"Fine I would marry Optimus... shoot shockwave and frag M-Megatron..." after Bee finished he just hug his head embarrassed by the final two choices he had to make. "Bee you ok?" asked Optimus worried about his little Bumblebee. "Yea it was just really in embarrassing that's all... "I hate to interrupt prime but can we continue?" asked an annoyed Rachet. "Yes, Bee choose a person its you turn." Stated Thunder Cat

"Hmmm, oh I know! Rachet. You get... Ironhide, Starscream, and Prowl hehe."

Rachet glared at Bee before answering. "Obviously I would shoot Starscream." That earned a snicker from Ironhide and a growl from Starscream "I would marry Ironhide and frag Prowl I guess." "And Skywarp you get Starscream, TC and Thunder Cat" Said a still annoyed Rachet. "Er blunt aren't you Rachet?" asked Thunder Cat jokingly. After being yelled at and Optimus calming Rachet down the game resumed.

" Ok, started Skywarp, I would marry TC cause well he's my mate I will have to shoot Thunder Cat.. Sorry but Starscream would kill me if I did any thing else hehe and, that leaves Starscream for me to frag."

"Yes I was waiting for someone to tell the reason why they chose who they chose hahaha!" exclaimed Thunder Cat.

Suddenly there were two very loud and angry voices coming from the doorway.

"Oh FRAG, they found me!" screamed Thunder Cat

"Who found you?" asked Starscream

"My trine mates Starlight and Amethyst..."

"I thought you said they died?" asked a confused TC

"WERE NOT DEAD SHE FUCKING LEFT US ON A DESERTED PLANET YOU GOD DAMED HOBNOCKER!" Screamed a very pissed off Amethyst.

"Ehehehe yea but I had a good reason for leaving you two."

"And what is the oh so good reason dear Thunder Cat?" asked Starlight who hadn't said any thing tell now...

"Er well cause your an AUTOBOT im a DECPTICON were suppose to hate each other even if we are in a trine besides you stole my energon cookies!" yelled Thunder cat defensively

"Dude you stole her cookies do you know how hard those are to get!" yelled Bumblebee. Every one else was super quite staring at Bee like he was crazy and at Thunder Cat and her trine mates.

Suddenly the loud booming voice of Megatron got every ones attention,

"THUNDER CAT JUST FUCKING APOLOGIZE SO WE CAN FINISH THIS GAME AND SO THESE AUTOBOTS CAN GET OUT OF MY BASE!"

"Y-Yes lord Megatron. Starlight, Amethyst im sorry you made me abandon you on that planet now you can stay and play or leave and go back to the autobot base."

After a couple more minuets of fighting and Megatron hitting his head on the wall the game resumed

"Ok Skywarp choose someone," said Starscream

Ok hmm, Starlight you get Megatron, Optimus and Bee."

"Hmm I would shoot Megatron, marry Bee and frag Optimus." Said Starlight in a cheery voice

"Man this is boring," complained Amethyst

"Well then go sit over there and drink some high grade or something and don't bug us." Said Starlight annoyed at Amethyst's rudeness. They were at the Decpticon base they could get killed if they said the wrong thing.

"Er ok Starlight chose someone." Said Thunder Cat

"Um who is the Mech setting next to Thunder Cat?" asked Starlight who never met Soundwave

"Soundwave" said Optimus

"Oh ok, Soundwave you get Thunder Cat, Megatron and Ironhide."

"Answer, I would shoot the autobot known as Ironhide, frag Megatron, and marry Thunder Cat." Said Soundwave in his monotone voice

"Starscream, you must choose from Megatron, Skywarp and Autobot Jazz."

Starscream shifted slightly before answering. "Well I would shoot Jazz Frag Skywarp just to piss of TC hehe and marry the oh so glorious lord Megatron." Said Starscream with a sly look on his face.

"But my dear Starscream you will have to prove your worth before you could marry Me.."

"Is that a challenge Megatron?"

"It is what you make it to be seeker" with that Megatron got up and started to head towards his room with a sly look on his face and Starscream following him shortly after.

"Er well since Starscream and Megatrons out I guess I will go again" said Thunder Cat

"OK Optimus you get, Amethyst, Bee and Rachet."

"Ok I would shoot Amethyst, frag Rachet and Marry my sweet little Bee."

"Awww you do love Bee I knew it." Yelled Thunder Cat

"Whaa Thunder Come on don't say that out loud!" yelled a flustered Bee.

"Ok that's enough Thunder Cat we all know Bee loves me and I love him now drop it!"

"Eep yes Optimus"

"Ok Ironhide you get... Rachet, Megatron and Starlight" said Optimus

"Hmm well I would Marry Rachet, shoot Megatron and frag Starlight"

"Sooo, is it my turn yet?" asked a slightly drunk Amethyst

"Sure you get, Thunder Cat, Starlight and Soundwave"

"Oook well I would Shoot Thunder Cat that THAT MOTHER FUCKING PENGUIN HATEING HOBNOCKER!, Marry Soundwave and Frag Sexy little Starlight" "Ok Thunder Cat you get, Soundwave, Bee and Knockout." Said a even more drunk Amethyst

"First off lay off the high grade and I would shoot K.O, frag Bee hehe and marry Soundwave. Happy Amethyst?"

"Hehe yep"

"Ok well since every one has gone and Amethyst is drunk off her aft and Megaton is Fucking Starscream's lights out so I guess the party is over hehe, well thanks for coming guys it was fun while it lasted."

"Hehe yea I will talk to you tomorrow Thunder. Bye." Said Bee before he left with Optimus hand in hand "you know it was fun, bye Thunder Cat said Rachet and Ironhide

"Well we better get going before Amethyst passes out on me bye see you soon hehe." Said Starlight happily.

"Well what did you think of the party Soundwave?"

"It was not all that bad it gave me more black mail to use on people."

"Yea and that's why most people don't trust you but I do cause im you friend well im going to bed night tell Shockwave I said hi."

"Good night Thunder Cat I will."

**And there you have it the whole Thunder cat trine thing was an idea by my sisters Friend Amanda thanks Girl hehe. ^.^ Sorry if it was crappy Im on a sugar high now and I just finished so yea oh well please review.**


End file.
